


All the devils are here (mini comic)

by TBGkaru



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before The Storm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBGkaru/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: "Thou poisinous slave, got by the devil himself. Filth as thou art, I have lodged thee in mine own celltill thou didst seek to violate the hounr of my child."a.k.a. the B side of the theatre scene from BtS and siginificantly less magical





	All the devils are here (mini comic)

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this when Before the storm released and realized I've never posted it so in case there's any stranded grahamscott shipper in the year of 2019, here's a minicomic


End file.
